


Not a ghost story

by KonElDanvers



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: But still sad, Dani protects, F/F, Hopeful Ending, Jamie Needs a Hug, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonElDanvers/pseuds/KonElDanvers
Summary: Jamie doesn't dream of the good times.Every day it`s just Dani, lying on the bottom of that god foresaken lake.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Kudos: 40





	Not a ghost story

The gardener was lying on the couch, her head tilted to the side. She was trying to sleep, and as it was most nights, it was difficult. The dreams of better times, of times with her love were only there when she was awake. 

The moment that Jamie fell asleep, the memories of Danie lying on the ground of the lake would hunt her. 

The bathtub was filled with water. The gardener had picked up the habit from her love and somehow, habits were one of the hardest things to lose. As Dani once did, she would stare at her own reflection for hours on end, but in difference, she wished for someone to stare back. For her to see the angelic face of the Au-Pair again. 

Jamie wondered if it was too much to wish for. The one thing that kept her going, was that maybe she and her love would be united once the gardeners time had come. That they could walk through the gates of heaven or hell. She didn`t care. As long as she could hold the hand of the stoic American who never really learned how to make a proper tea.  
Oh what Jamie would give to have her life back. Movie nights with Jamie, soft kisses while the gardener tried to plant a flower. Every few weeks another remarkably bad try to make tea. 

Jamie cut the still beating heart out of her chest just to spend one more night in the arms of the Au-pair. One more time hearing her scolding about muddy boots on the floor. But when the dreams came, they were never about these memories. Never a way to flee reality for a few hours. It was always the same. Dani`s figure on the bottom of the lake and Jamie, trying to get to her. Screaming to let her in.  
Water filling her lungs before she had to get back to the air. 

Every night. 

Over and over again. 

Jamie would wake in the morning, walk and talk till evening, watch the water, than sleep. Wake, walk, talk, watch and sleep.  
Wake, walk, talk, watch and sleep. 

Every day. 

But something was different today. The gardener fell asleep and instead of seeing the face of Dani in the lake, the laugh of an very much alive Dani was the thing to welcome her. She looker around. It was their flower show and Dani was leaning against a cupboard, watching her with a smile. 

Jamie remembered that day. It had been a great day. The day that Dani proposed. The gardener smiled. 

She would enjoy this dream.

In the real world a figure was standing over the older woman. A hand stretched out, caressing her shoulder, gently touching her cheek. The figure smiled when she saw a peaceful smile lay on the lips of the gardener. “She was right, you know?”, the ghostlike woman whispered. “It wasn`t a ghost story, it was a love story. Our love story.”

Jamie had no nightmares that night. Instead she spend the few hours till sun came up, tucked away in a memory, a careful hand on her shoulder. The gardener had been right, the lady in the lake would never hurt anyone again. 

Because the lady in the lake now was the Au-pair and Dani would never. Instead, a shadow was always behind Jamie. Protecting and caring for her. Just until her time would come.

**Author's Note:**

> This show killed me. I am writing this as a ghost.


End file.
